Events/Live Events
In addition to the normal in-game events, Magia Record has had a number of special real-world events worldwide, often featuring major game announcements and panels with game staff and Artists. Honey & Butter Collab= Magia Record - English is having a collaboration event with Honey & Butter (Website) Date * February 22nd 2020 12:00 PM PST Location * Honey & Butter, 633 Spectrum Center Drive, Irvine, CA 92618 Features * Exclusive macarons with Magia Record characters on them * First chance to purchase new Magia Record merchandise - Enamel pins and shirts * Giveaways, and more! * All Magia Record cosplayers will receive 20% off their macaron purchase |-| AnimeNYC 2019= AnimeNYC is an annual anime convention in New York City. Magia Record had a booth at the 2019 convention, as well as a special live panel event. Date * November 16th 2019 12:00 PM - 1:30 PM EST Location *Jacob Javits Convention Center, NYC Panel & Guests *Yuuki Aoi (Kaname Madoka) *Kubota Mitsutoshi (President of SHAFT) *Ishikawa (anime producer) Features *First showing of Episodes 1 & 2 of the upcoming Magia Record anime. *Preview of Episode 3 of the upcoming Magia Record anime. *"Tell Kyubey Your Wish" wall at the Magia Record booth Announcements *Magia Clash! event (currently ongoing) *NA-server will feature an exclusive Thanksgiving 2019 event "Thanksgiving Cooking Battle!" *Preview of first NA-exclusive Magical Girl *NA server player feedback survey now open *100 Magia Stones will be available in a limited Shop for 250 Support Points from November 16th 18:30 PST to November 22nd 23:59 PST |-|Magia Day 2019= Magia Day is an annual live panel event featuring members of Magia Record's production cast and crew. It is held during the game's JP anniversary celebrations, and looks at the results of the previous year as well as teasing upcoming content. Date * 8th September 2019 17:30 - 19:30 JST Location *Tokyo Dome City Hall, Tokyo Panel & Guests *Gekidan Inu Curry (MC / main Witch, Rumor, and Doppel designer for the Madoka Magica series) *Asakura Momo (Tamaki Iroha / TrySail) *Amamiya Sora (Nanami Yachiyo / TrySail) *Natsukawa Shiina (Yui Tsuruno / TrySail) *Ogura Yui (Futaba Sana) *Oobashi Ayaka (Akino Kaede) *Ishihara Kaori (Minami Rena) *Iwami Manaka (Tamaki Ui) *Taketatsu Ayana (Alina Gray) Features *Main Story Chapter 10 recap *Mirrors tournament showcasing the planned new scoring metric. Participants were: **Aoki Ume (main character designer for the Madoka Series) **Gekidan Inu Curry **Ishikawa (anime producer) **Toyama (game producer) *Special appearance by Sagara Mayu (Hiroe Chiharu), Oonishi Aguri (Toki Sunao), and Uchida Shuu (Tokime Shizuka) who were formally introduced and appeared on stage in costume. Announcements * Magia Record Anime first PV. Release now delayed until January 2020 * Arc 2 story incoming with 5 new characters * Cross Connection part 2 * New Raid Events and Skill Tree system * Narumi Arisa and Chun Meiyui uncap (and more to be announced) * Mirrors tournament coming in October sponsored by gaming community Lobi (see Lobi site for details) Livestream Replay *Periscope *Youtube (region-locked) |-|Magia Day 2018= Magia Day is an annual live panel event featuring members of Magia Record's production cast and crew. It is held during the game's JP anniversary celebrations, and looks at the results of the previous year as well as teasing upcoming content. Date * 1st September 2018 19:00 - 21:00 JST Location *Hulic Hall, Tokyo Panel & Guests *Yoshida Hisanori (MC) *Aoki Ume (main character designer for the Madoka Magica series) *Yuuki Aoi (Kaname Madoka) *Katou Emiri (Kyubey) *Asakura Momo (Tamaki Iroha / TrySail) *Amamiya Sora (Nanami Yachiyo / TrySail) *Natsukawa Shiina (Yui Tsuruno / TrySail) *Sakura Ayane (Mitsuki Felicia) *Ogura Yui (Futaba Sana) Features *Live sketch by Aoki Ume *Mirrors competition between panelists *Retweet campaign (100 Magia Stones were gifted to players for achieving the target) Announcements *Main Story Chapter 9 to be released in September 2018 *Madogatari Collaboration *Akino Kaede, Mikuni Oriko, Tokiwa Nanaka, Tatsuki Asuka, and Futaba Sana uncaps *Magia Record Anime (expected release 2019) Livestream Replay *Periscope (no longer available) *AbemaTV (region-locked) Category:Event Category:Regional Content